


Wait For Me (To Come Home)

by Natty_Stark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve, Ballerina Natasha, F/M, Fluff, Natalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: He was 15 and she was 11.He was 25 and she was 21.He was 27 and she was 23.He was 94 and she was 90.Somehow, they always end up with each other.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Wait For Me (To Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back. I don't remember when though but I found this in one of my drafts and decided to post it.
> 
> I didn't edit it though cuz I'm lazy like that xD
> 
> Also, Natasha was born around 1922 to make the story relevant (or not lol).
> 
> But anyway enjoy!

⍟⍟⍟⧗⍟⍟⍟  
They first met on the Brooklyn streets.

He was 15 and she was 11.

He was heading off to the Barnes Apartment, to see his best friend, Bucky, when he saw her being harassed by a burly boy on the alley. 

Naturally, Steve was a hater to bullies. Even with his small stature, he fought the man, which ended up for the girl saving poor Steve instead.

"I had him." Steve wheezed as the girl helped him get up, blood trickling from his nose.

The girl beside him smirked, "Sure you did." She replied sarcastically, and dusted off dirt from her red slightly crumpled dress.

Steve looked up, and thought his heart stopped for a minute seeing her, as though he had seen an angel. Which he did. She was a beautiful dame, red hair curls framed her face and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

Steve blinked and blushed furiously, his Ma, had thought him not to stare at a lady, it was rude.

The girl looked at him confusedly and shrugged, "Thanks for saving me...?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers, Ma'am." Steve replied or maybe stuttered a little, he was never great at talking to women. 

She smiled, and patted his head, he was an inch smaller than her, and she was 4 years younger than her. Steve frowned a little as she replied, "Natalia Romanova." Natalia. What a beautiful name.

"U-Uh.." Steve stuttered, and the young girl laughed, "Let's get that checked."

Steve nodded, and they got to the nurse, who happened to be his mother, Sarah, Steve's mother, and scolded him for picking a fight but thanked Natalia for "saving him", despite Steve insisting it was the other way around.

After that, the young girl left with a kiss on his cheek and that was the last he saw her. Or not.

\--

Art School wasn't really hectic for any art student studying at the local school.

But to Steve it has, because of his too many list of ailments, goodness, he could barely keep up but since his hands work like magic he passed as he could.

He was 25 and she was 21.

He passed by the theater that morning. He was going to meet Bucky on a pub with another date he set up again for him.

Steve doubted the woman would even look his way so he stalled his way to the pub.

As he passed, he heard music come from the inside of the theater that only his ailing left ear could hear. Curious, he went inside the theater and saw the most beautiful scene.

It was a ballerina in the middle of the stage. No spotlight. No one inside the theater but him and the ballerina.

He watched as she danced gracefully into the music. Steve sat on the nearest seat and grabbed his pencil from his pocket, opened his sketch pad and started to draw her, following the rhythm of the music with his strokes.

He barely heard the music stop, and continued drawing every detail of her, barely taking his eyes off his sketchpad as he drew.

When he was done, he looked up and saw that the ballerina was gone. So, he got off and closed his sketchpad , heading his way out of the theater, when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Steve."

He turned around to see Natalia in her beautiful glory, wearing the tights that hugged her curves delicately.

Steve's eyebrows shot up in surprise, seeing as how the young girl he saved (he's still denying the fact that she saved him) had changed and blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was now long was pulled up in a tight bun, her green eyes were the same as ever. Bright and fiesty.

Like the way he remembered her.

"Natalia!" He grinned sheepishly, upon realizing she had been the ballerina dancing on that stage.

"How are you?" He asked. She gave him a smile and stepped closer. Apparently she was two inches or three taller than him now. Great.

"I'm fine. What about ya, tough guy?"

"Uh..I'm in Art School." Steve stuttered and blushed, she patted his head, the same she had when he was fifteen, and grinned.

"That's great! Why were you here?" She asked curiously, withdrawing her hand from his blonde head.

Steve ducked and blushed further, "U-uh..I--" He shuffled his feet back and forth, earning an amused smiled from Natalia, "I heard music as I passed by. I was going to meet my best friend at a pub, but I got distract and saw you--uh dancing...and--" he broke off, now fiddling his pencil in embarassment. 

Natalia quirked an eyebrow, "And?"

"I drew you?" He whispered as she smirked.

She hummed, "You gotta let me see your sketches. Wait here." She left to go somewhere in the theater which got Steve confused.

She emerged minutes later wearing a green colored dress, which her green eyes stood out even in the darkness of the theater. She was beside him minutes later.

"Where is the pub?"

"What?"

"Where is the pub, your best friend was going to see you?" 

She repeated, as they walked out from the theater. Steve shook his head, "Nah, uh-- they probably left already." He replied, surveying the sky and noted it's orange hues.

Natalia hummed and grabbed his hand, she didn't care if anyone saw her with him, let them judge. 

"Wha--Where are we going?" Steve blushed a little at the sudden contact, as she dragged him to some ice cream shop.

"We're going to taste the best ice cream in town!" She claimed, pushing open the door. Thank goodness, no other customers were there.

No one wanted to see a Russian kid and Irish kid together storming the place, except for the kind Ice Cream owner.

Steve told her he had no money, Natalia told him she'll pay. Steve argued it was supposed to be the man to pay for the gal. 

Natalia rolled her eyes, and handed her money to Steve's startled hand, and gave him a sly smirk. And Steve ended up paying.

Steve knew she was a different kind of gal.

Because almost everyday after school, he'd end up in the ice cream shop with Natalia, even bringing Bucky in.

Bucky even flirted with Nat but she paid him no mind, only having her attention to Steve alone.

And he'd rather have her company than have a date with someone who wouldn't look at him twice.

But then she had to go, on a rainy day on a Sunday. She was going back to Russia, and as selfish as he was, he didn't want her to go.

The night before boarding off to the train to the south coast, they were together, in the streets of Brooklyn, heading to their respective apartments, when she told him she'll miss him.

Instead of replying, he leaned up and kissed her right then and there, under the rain, the lights flickering behind them as though it was some kind of movie, and she kissed him back. It was chaste and bittersweet, it may have been seconds but to them it felt like forever.

"I'll come back. I will." She told him, after they pulled away, their foreheads leaning to each other as the rain poured above them.

And the next day, she left and never came back.

\---

Two years later.

They met again, but only this time Steve was very very much taller than her.

He was 27 and she was 23.

They met in London after the USO tour, and saw in the crowd of people in a party. 

And boy, was she gorgeous and he missed her so damn much.

At first she didn't recognize him, when he approached but the way he said her name, recognition filled her face.

"Steve?"

It was a mixture of shock and confusion seeing him, clad in this ridiculous outfit as people behind him tried to want to talk to him. He'd rather have her company than talk to these power-hungry men.

"Can I steal you for a second?" He gave her the dorky smile, she always loved, even when he was the cute skinny boy he was.

Natalia nodded to her blonde friend who shrugged and ushered them away to a dark corner where no one could see them.

"Wha--how--" she stuttered, trying to understand how all of a sudden, the man she kissed under the rain two years ago had gotten so muscular and frustratingly taller than her.

"Super-soldier serum." He replied lowly, suddenly pulling her closer to him. Yep, he missed her alright.

Nat frowned so he explained, "I volunteered for Project: Rebirth because I wanted to join the army--" 

Nat gave him a small glare, to which Steve insisted, "C'mon Nat, I can't just sit and watch."

Natalia rolled her eyes knowing she couldn't convince him, and she pointedly looked at his ridiculous costume.

"I know but Col. Philipps thinks I can't fight."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Huh, funny because you actually fight really well." She commented as he chuckled, remembering those alley fights and seeing Natalia look at him exasperately and Bucky shaking his head. 

"That I do." He smirked. "What brings you here in our after party?"

She shrugged, "Our theater team got invited so here I am." She smiled, hesitantly reaching up to touch his well groomed hair.

His gaze dropped to her face as he memorized every feature and imperfections he loved from her. 

"I missed you," she murmured. He leaned to her touch when her other hand reached to touch his cheek.

"You didn't come back."

She dropped her hand from his cheek and landed on his shoulder and gripped it tight. "Papa, wanted me join the Bolshoi and I couldn't back down because---"  
"--it was your lifelong dream, I know. I understand you must have been busy." He said softly, as he looked at her with the same sincerity when he told her to chase your dreams all those years ago.

Looks like, little Stevie wasn't gone, he was still there just trapped in a big body.

"What about you? Find a gal, yet? I mean with all that muscle and everything." She commented, her eyes sparkling at the prospect of his love life. But he knew better, he can see a glint of jealousy if he squinted.

He chuckled lowly, "Believe or not, it's hard to find someone with shared life experience." She looked at him curiously.

"And no one's a gal like you."

As soon as he said those words, his lips cames crashing down on her.

Full of passion and a little frustration.  
He'd never want to let her go.

But, apparently two days later, Natalia had to go back Russia. So she gave him a picture of her, to remember her by, letting him know that she may be far but she's never gone and so, he placed it on his compass and held it close to his heart wherever he went. Opened it in times of distress, and sadness after Bucky's death.

He opened it when he thought he was going to die on the ice. Closing his eyes remember her face, her laugh, her eyes, and her smile.

And for 70 years he didn't come back.

\---  
He meets her again. Only, it was 70 years later.

He was 94 and she was 90.

Technically he was still 27. The sudden thrust in the new world got him confused when he woke up. 

He ran from his room into the large city of New York and meeting Fury. Whom he told him he had a date, but it was a lie, Peggy had told him she'd find Natalia and tell her to meet him in Bert's ice cream shop, but he never did because he went asleep.

For 70 freaking years.

Days later he found out Peggy was still alive, old, but alive. At least he had someone from the past to talk to, but it won't ever be the same.

He searched for Natalia's name in Google and everywhere but her name never popped up.

He even asked Fury but he told him, she might have not been real.

Steve knew better than that. She really real and could remember how she felt in his arms. He felt frustrated but got distracted by his first mission. He met Coulson, who obviously is a fan boy of him, and amusedly looked on at the man's slip-up about watching him sleep.

And that's when he met her.

But she was different and she didn't look like any day old. And she was dressed modernly too.

"Ma'am." He had said to her strained and wondering if she was Natalia's grand daughter or something. And they even had the same initials.

The quirk of her lips said otherwise and the sparkle of her emerald eyes, convincie him this could be his Natalia.

"Hi." She had replied, but the sparkle was gone replaced with a cold mask, that got him a little unsettled.

Only after they met, Banner when he pulled her to another room (which he managed to open, don't ask how) after she showed Banner to his lab.

He was on the hallway when he bumped into her and acted on instinct. Gladly, no agents were around.

Hesitantly, Steve asked after closing the door. "Natalia?" 

A slap on his face took Steve off guard, "Idiot." He heard her say before pulling him down for a kiss.

Still, Steve was confused. They pulled away and stared at each other like they always had. Her mask was gone, replaced by the look he loved and knew.

"Why did you slap me?" He sounded offended, but pulled her close to him, grabbing her waist. 

"For being missing for 70 years." She smirked, and reached up to pat his head.

He chuckled, "Sorry, about that." He looked at her sheepishly, looking like a cute puppy. 

She rolled her eyes at him as he asked, "How are you not as old as a tree?"

She laughed, "Did you seriously compare me to a tree?" He ducked and blushed, and looked up.

"Unless you want some kind of dinosaur?" 

She bopped him on the head lightly, "Dork." She grinned and the sparkle on her eyes told him the story about her de-aging can wait.

He frowned remembering the way she looked at the picture of the SHIELD agent, Loki had manipulated.

"Who was he?"

She hummed, understanding what he meant, "Relax. Steve, he's my best friend. He's like a brother to me."

That eased him gently and then decided to kiss her again because well, he missed her so much even it was weeks for him when he had last seen her, and it was 70 years for her.

"We should take this slow. No one can know." She had told him after their little reunion, Steve had agreed, and he needed adjustments to the 21st Century.

"Besides, we have world-saving to do." He nodded and both of them decided to keep it quiet.

At least this time, she reassured him she was never leaving him again, and he trusted her for that also, certainly not going to waste another 70 years.

And somehow, they always found each other, and that's what all it mattered.

⍟⍟⍟⧗⍟⍟⍟

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the errors.
> 
> ♡


End file.
